A Fairy Girl Competition
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: What happens when a bout of teasing banter turns into an actual competition? Both Lucy and Lisanna know they're attractive, but what happens when a certain someone is forced to be the judge? It's a recipe for a fun night in Fairy Tail either way! Zero bashing to either girl, a fun fic.


**A/N: HEY ALL TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

"Oh, pl-ease! I've got the best sex appeal by far!" Lucy shook her hand in the air, her usually happy brown orbs hidden behind her blonde hair, "…ALL the guys around here having been trying to perv on me since I first got here!" Sitting back in her chair, the girl slowly opened her eyes to look across the table at her guild mate and close friend, Lisanna. The day had been going much like any other day in the Fairy Tail guild would go, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was pulling them apart, Mira and Kinana were serving drinks, and the other various wizards were socializing. Now how on Earth Land Lucy and Lisanna ended up with their current conversation no one would know, however some might have wondered if Cana's off hand comments about showing cleavage had started something.

Looking back across the table at the _obviously_ very well-endowed blonde, Lisanna smirked back at her, she enjoyed this kind of banter with her friend, perhaps maybe a little less perverted in nature, but still, it was fun. When she and Lucy got this air between them, it was almost like they were the female counterparts of Natsu and Gray, only instead of being beaten into the ground by Erza at the end of their shenanigans; they would share an intense staring match before falling forward and laughing their cute little butts off! "Oh yeah? You say that, but then when I walk into the room everyone stops and stares." Lisanna smirked, crossing her own arms over her chest. "Boys _like_ girls on the perkier side…"

At that perky comment Lucy couldn't help her eyes popping open, trying to catch her friend's gaze she was instead forced to follow it to her ample bosom, the implication hitting her immediately. "Hey, my breasts are VERY perky!..." Lucy responded a little too loudly, her words catching the attention of a blue eyed bar maiden. "…They may be…huge…" she blushed at admitting the word 'big' did not accurately describe what nature had blessed her with, "…but my girls are in as just as good a shape as yours are!" Lucy finished, getting up so that she propped herself up over the table with both arms straightened out.

While Lisanna HAD been about to look up at the blonde, she had to admit the Heartfilia girl may not have been lying…despite her sudden movement, her melons certainly seemed to bounce more than they shook, a clear sign of what she had been saying was true. "So you two want to figure out which of you has the better girls, huh?..." A familiar voice spoke up. The mock fighting fairies stopping to turn their heads up at the new arrival, while they were glad it wasn't a guy that'd heard their conversation, Lisanna's big sister wasn't much better… "…Well I think we all know that if you want to know how attractive you are _sexually…_ " Mirajane emphasized that word, making it clear she meant how easily they turned on others rather than beauty, "…You've got to ask someone of the opposite sex…"

Both Lucy's and Lisanna's eyes growing wide at the older girl's words, they released a collective gasp before answering. "Wait…" Lucy started first, "…Are you saying we need to flash a boy our chests to get an answer?..." Lisanna nodding her short white locks at her friend, she agreed, "There's no need to do that, right? We could always just compare ourselves…we don't need to show a bo—"

"What if you both flashed Natsu?" Mirajane smirked, raising an eyebrow at the fairies sitting before her, the expressions on their faces were PRICELESS! "What?...You want us to show Natsu our boobs?...Why him?..." Lisanna asked, in shock at what her big sister had proposed. "Oh, calm down you two sillies!" Mira giggled, enjoying their continued shocked looks, "It's not like neither of you know him well, and…he's seen your bra already, right Lisanna?" She turned to her little sister, the younger Strauss girl blushing pink as she looked away. "And Lucy…" the blonde nearly jumped as she gave her a questionable look, "…I understand even though the Colonel was too far away to see you when the dragon stripped you… _someone_ named Natsu got a little more than an eyeful that night…"

Lucy's face instantly turning bright red, the older Strauss had her answer. "Hey…it's not like…I wanted to be naked…I mean…he tried to cover me…with his hands…and my blanket slipped off…" Stuttering up a storm as she tried to explain the story Cana had undoubtedly spread around the guild to her two friends, Lucy had already made Lisanna feel a little better at her bra being all that he saw, _'At least my bra is no different than seeing me in a bikini…'_ The short haired mage thought.

"So it's settled then!" Mirajane clapped her hands together, her eyes glowing like golden stars, "Since Natsu already knows what to expect, we'll have him decide who has the better pair tonight!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Lucy sighed at what their little game had become. "Urrrhhh…how do I get myself into these things?..."

 **Lucy's Apartment:**

"And so that is why we need you to judge which of them has a nicer pair." Mirajane exclaimed, the older wizard smiling despite the immense amount of blushing going on in the room. Lucy and Lisanna may have been pretty competitive earlier, but now that the drink in their systems from the bar had diluted a bit, the LAST thing they wanted to do was fight, friends didn't do that…that and despite what had been said in their earlier exchange, neither had…well neither had _intentionally_ flashed the fire wizard. Lisanna's dress had blown up when the wind caught it, giving the dragon slayer a show of her powder blue bra while on a mission, and Lucy…well forgetting to lock her bathroom door as she got out of the tub certainly had its downsides…among other moments with the boy.

Both of the girls deadpanning as they stared at the fairy model, this was NOT what they'd had in mind when they asked for a way to figure out which of them had more sex appeal. "Ummm…no." Lucy said, crossing her arms over the chest many a man on the street would have given ALL of his money to catch a glimpse of. "I'm NOT showing Natsu my boobs, especially not if it means competing with my friend." She looked over at Lisanna with a smile, happy to see her comrade returning a weak one her way.

"Yeah…me too I mean…" Lisanna gulped. "It's not like we _meant_ to show him our chests before…" The girl sighed. "We were just talking crap, right?" Turning her head to look at her big sis, Lisanna instantly felt her spirits drop as her elder shook her head at her. "No…you both said you'd do this…besides…" Mirajane grinned evilly at the pair, "…Natsu DID save all our lives when he destroyed the gate…" She turned her gaze to the aforementioned male, his face just as pink as the girls' were, "…I think seeing a little skin from his two favorite girls is a just reward; don't you?"

A small blue fur ball quickly flying into the air, the group looked up as Happy flew over them. "Yeah right!" He giggled as he flew out the window, "Those are the LAST places Lucy has a _little_ skin!" Shaking her head from side to side as Natsu fell over laughing his ass off, Lucy had to ask herself just how she ever got caught up with these people?...

Things having quieted back down after the cat left, the younger girls just stood there for a few moments, each of them pursing their lips as they thought about it. Looking over at Natsu, the boy they had semi-secretly been crushing on for years it wasn't that they thought they would never expose themselves to him willingly…it was just…why now?— "Okay…I'll do it…" Her pale white cheeks a dark red, Lisanna suddenly stepped forward a couple steps as she slowly reached behind her neck to untie her top, "…I really wish you like them…I know I'm not much, but they're all yours, Natsu…" Lowering the front of her dress, Lisanna let her perky D cups spring into the open, the small cherry red nipples on the tips of each round orb staring straight up at the dragon slayer.

"Wow…Lisanna…" Natsu drooled. He may have been laughing earlier, but now that a 'little' female flesh was out just for him, he was barely able to keep his words straight. Lisanna…his childhood best friend was flashing him…man…if Gildarts could see him now…well…he would probably try for a peak himself, but otherwise…he would be proud! Lisanna's pearls may not have been the biggest in the guild, but their quality was NEVER in doubt. Each one perfectly round and the same pale white color both girls in her family had, Lisanna's porcelain fruit was just the mouth-watering vanilla scoops every man dreamed about.

Seeing that the man was enjoying what he was seeing, Lisanna started to relax a little as she got used to Natsu's eyes on her body, Mirajane nodding in approval. "Great job, Lisanna!" She clapped her hands together merrily before turning to the blonde. "Okay, Lucy! Now it's your turn! Get out those melons all our guild mates want to see!" A veil of blonde hair covering her sullen face, the Heartfilia heiress was exasperated. "Great…now she wants me to strip too…" Shaking her head though, Lucy straightened herself up before closing her eyes in defiance. "No! I am not flashing Natsu!" She frowned, her hands pressing against her ample hips as she took her stand. "Just because Lisanna was okay taking her top off doesn't mean I—KIYAAAHHHH!" Not at all happy with the blonde getting cold feed, Mirajane wasn't just about to let her walk out on their agreed competition. "Now, then, Lucy!" The bar maiden smiled that happy look of hers as she suddenly appears behind her, wiggling her fingers menacingly, "You promised that if Lisanna did it, so would you! How can Natsu compare if _only_ my little sis is topless?"

Staring wide eyed, his jaw having dropping all the way down to the ground, Natsu watched in pure, lust filled awe as Mirajane struggled with the defiant fairy, the model hooking her arms under those of the busty blonde, she held her still as she looked over her shoulder at the lucky, lucky boy. "Let's see if you can beat a weak stutter, eh Lucy?" The blonde's squeal echoing through the small apartment, Mirajane caught the waving zipper between her thumb and forefinger as it shook around as the Heartfilia heiress's boobs bounced around in her vest. "Here goes everything!" Pulling the silver zipper all the way down, time moved in slow motion for Lisanna and Natsu as Mirajane exposed Lucy's huge thirty two G boobies before them, the two perfectly round globes bouncing and jiggling as they slowly pushed out from their prison and expanded before them. A geyser of blood erupting from Natsu's nose, it was pretty clear that he had gotten the eyeful so many had craved.

 _Clomp!_

The sight just too much for him, Natsu was down. Grinning happily behind the red faced blonde, Mirajane smiled, "Damn, Lucy! So _that's_ where all those sweets go!" She giggled, Lucy's soft breasts finally calming down as they stood out in the exposed cool air.

Pressing her hands to her thin lips, Lisanna gasped as she looked first down at the downed dragon slayer, and then at the exposed blonde, Lucy's face a deep crimson color as her huge boobies sat proudly on her chest, the pale white globes capped by suspiciously hard pink pebbles. Cana had always boasted to her and the others about just how… _amazing_ Lucy's boobs were, but…actually seeing them… Her gaze still not leaving her competitor, Lisanna could see why Natsu was down and out. "Wow…so you _weren't_ kidding!" The younger Strauss girl giggled. "They really _are_ very perky! I surrender! I just can't compete with breasts like that!" It had been a fun little game while it lasted, and if anything there was certainly no shame considering what she had lost to. _'Besides…'_ Lisanna smirked inwardly as she cheered Lucy's natural blessings on, _'…She may have better boobs, but_ _no one_ _has a tighter butt than me!'_

Finally feeling her arms being released from Mirajane's proud grip, Lucy struggled to cross them over her unwillingly, even if she enjoyed it, exposed breasts, the soft flesh ballooning up against her chest as she panted in embarrassment. Natsu had gotten a real eyeful…again…how come that despite how many close calls she had, whenever it was HIM going to see her body, her luck seemed to run out? "See?...I told ya they were…" Lucy sighed as she thought about her days back before she ran away from home, specifically when it became clear to her lady's maids that her mother's genes were well and fully alive within her. _'Maybe this was why the maids always said I was a curse on mankind…'_ Her brown eyes looking over at her unconscious best friend, Lucy blushed an even darker shade of crimson as she felt how hard her nipples were against her palms, _'…I guess…it is okay…if it's only Natsu who sees…'_

The blonde letting her breasts bounce out to full size again, she closed her eyes at Lisanna as she accepted her concession. "Thanks! Heheh! Maybe we should do this again sometime!" Her eyes popping open as she realized what she'd just said, Lucy looked over at Lisanna bashfully. "You're…not going to tell Natsu I like him seeing me on accident?...Are you?" She asked. Staring back at her brown orbs with her blue ones, Lisanna shook her head, "…No…but only if you promise not to tell him I like flashing him…" The girls sweat dropping as they shook hands, they were unaware of the card being held up behind them.

Smiling triumphantly behind the two topless fairies, Mirajane was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of pink dust. "And this is why I LOVE transformation magic!" Cana laughed, startling the two topless fairies beyond belief! Their minds reeling, Lucy and Lisanna each spun around, the girls quickly realizing that this had all been a ploy for the brunette to see their bouncy globes in all their glory. "How did my life end up like this?..." Lucy sighed, feeling the last of their life leaving them, Lucy and Lisanna toppled over, their curvy bodies each landing on a different side of the dragon slayer they adored beyond all other beings on the planet.

Watching as the losers of the competition fell before her a lightbulb appeared over the false Mira's head. "Oh, this is just TOO good an opportunity to pass up!" Cana grinned, the brunette tip toeing over to the collapsed trio, she took each of the dragon slayer's hands, and placed them right where they would have ended up if her fellow fairies had stayed conscious long enough. His left grabbing onto Lisanna's round globe, and his right struggling to stretch across Lucy's jiggling melon, Cana couldn't help noticing how his fingers instinctively dug into the soft flesh…almost as if each breast had been made for him. "There…" That smirk never leaving her face, she slipped back out the door again, "…When they wake up…Natsu is either going to be the luckiest…or the unluckiest man in Fiore!

Closing the door behind her, Cana suddenly had another thought, _'I wonder if Mira really DOES have a submissive side…well…'_ Another cloud soon encompassing her, long locks of scarlet red hair fell around her face as a smirk replaced the thoughtful look she had just had. _'…There IS only one girl in Fairy Tail who can find out…'_ Sprinting off down the dark deserted night streets, her lean curves and firm breasts pressing against the leather straps that adorned her figure, and with a riding crock in her hand, the competition may have ended, but the fun had not.

 **A/N: Trying to practice some more, this was going to be part of an edit for a different old fic, but it fit better as its own one shot so here we are! I LOVE Lucy and Lisanna! They get along well and that's how I write them! Fairy Tail is awesome and I am proud to write for it! I am very sorry for the lack of ANYTHING as of late, but life is murder haha! Expect more updates and such soon! Let me know what you all think in a** _ **REVIEW!**_ **So I can keep getting better and have the motivation to write what I love!**

 **If you have an idea for a quick one shot you'd like to see feel free to leave a review for it or if you prefer pop me a PM explaining it!**

 **The schedule plan is to release another edited Fairy Tail one shot soon and then follow it up with the third revised chapter of 'Unlucky Dragon Slayer'. The next new chapter to a story should likely be 'Gohan's Blonde Future' since I REALLY am excited to write more of that fic. Classes end this Thursday so after that…I will have 2 whole days a week FREE for writing!**


End file.
